SasuSaku : Penculikkan Sasuke
by ThatPinkySakura
Summary: i will share about SasuSaku .. if you don't like it ? don't read it !


SasuSaku Fanfic

If you don't like it ? don't read it !

Sasuke sdh menikah dg Sakura. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Pada suatu hari, Sakura sdg hamil. Sakura sdg hamil selama 5 bulan. Sasuke yg bekerja sbg pegawai bank konoha /? Berpamit dg Sakura.

''Sakura, aku harus pergi berangkat kerja dlu yaa'' kt Sasuke dg senyuman kpd Sakura

''ha'I. hati2 yaa Sasuke-kun. Jaga dirimu baik2'' smbil tersenyum

''jaga dirimu juga Sakura'' smbil mncium keing Sakura

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi berangkat kerja naik mobil Mercedes /?. Sakura melihat Hinata sdg jalan bersama dg Naruto. Kemudian Sakura memanggil Naruto & Hinata

''Naruto! Hinata'' sakura memanggil mereka dg suara yg keras.

Kemudian Naruto mendengar teriakan Sakura ''Sakura-chan?''

''Hoy kalian berdua ayo main ke rmhku'' smbil memanggilnya dg senyuman

''ne, Hinata-chan, apa kau mau ke rumah Sakura-chan?'' kt Naruto membujuk Hinata

''A-ano b-boleh k-koq'' kt Hinata smbil tersenyum ke Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata pergi brjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Dan mereka berdua memasuki rumah Sakura.

''kalian berdua mau minum apa?'' smbil menawarkan kpd Naruto dan Hinata

''tidak perlu repot2 Sakura-chan'' kt Naruto smbil tersenyum kpd Sakura

''ahh baiklah klo begitu'' kt Sakura smbil membalikkan senyum Naruto

Setelah itu. Mereka mengobrol lama sekali hingga satu jam. Naruto dan Hinata lgsg pergi berpamitan dg Sakura

''Ahh Sakura-chan, kita haru pamit dlu yaa'' kt Naruto smbil berdiri dari sofa nya

''ohh, baiklah klo begitu. Hati2 yaa Naruto dan Hinata'' smbil tersnyum

''h-ha'i. terima kasih tlah mengundang kami kesini S-Sakura-chan'' Hinata tersenyum

''sama2 Hinata'' sakura tersenyum

Setelah itu akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto pergi pulang. Sakura merasa senang mereka berdua bisa bermain ke rumah Sakura.

SKIP!

Pada saat malam jam 22.00, Sasuke pun hampir sampai di rmh Sakura. Tetapi ada dua mobil menghalangi jalan Sasuke dan tiba2 Sasuke mengerem dan berhenti. Tiba2 2 penjahat itu keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan Sasuke dari mobil itu.

''mau apa kalian?!'' Tanya Sasuke yg tegas

Setelah itu, 2 penjahat itu memukul Sasuke dan Sasuke menghindarinya. Sasuke melompat dan menendang 2 penjahat itu.

''hyaa !'' 2 penjahat itu menyerang Sasuke

''hmph!'' Sasuke melompat dan menendang 2 penjahat itu

Tiba2 Sasuke terjebak dalam ilusi ''huh?! A-apa ini?!'' Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan, tetatpi tiba2 mata dia terasa sakit ''Ugh! Sepertinya ini bukan ilusi biasa''

Saat itu, Sasuke msh berada dalam ilusi dan tiba2 ada satu penjahat dalam keadaan tubuh tidak terlihat tiba2 dia menyerang Sasuke dan menusuk perut Sasuke

''Ugh!'' smbil memegang lukanya ''seperinya aku tak bisa keluar dari ilusi ini''

Pd saat Sasuke berada dalam ilusi, Sakura sdg meminum segelas air putih, ketika ia ingin menaruhnya, tiba2 gelas itu jatuh dan pecah.

''Yaa ampun!'' Sakura kaget ''Firasatku merasa buruk hari ini. Sasuke-kun koq blm pulang yaa jam segini''

Sakura kluar dari kamar dan mengecek keluar apa ada Sasuke. Pada saat itu, Sasuke keluar dari ilusi dan dia tiba2 dia di pukul hingga terpental. Sasuke berdiri dan melompat dan melempar banyak kunai dan shuriken mengenai penjahat itu.

''Hmph! Terima ini! Hyaa!'' Sasuke melempar shuriken dan kunai

Ketika Sasuke turun dari lompatan itu, dia di bekem lehernya oleh penjahat itu. Sakura melihat Sasuke di bekem lehernya. Dan tiba2 Sakura brlari dan mencoba menyelamatkan Sasuke tetapi dia di tending olh penjahat itu ktika ia sdg hamil

''U-ugghh'' Sasuk mencoba melepaskan cekekannya

''S-Sasuke-kun?!'' Sakura melihat Sasuke sdg di bekem lehernya dan tiba2 dia ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke "Jangan coba2 kau melukai Sasuke !''

''Hmph, siapa perempuan ini'' penjahat itu menendang Sakura

''U-ughh! Aduhh ! s-sakit skali !'' kt Sakura yg merintih kesakitan

"S-sakura !'' kt Sasuke yg melihat Sakura yg kesakitan

Tiba2 penjahat yg lain itu menutup mulut Sasuke dg kloform "heh! Kloroform ini akan bekerja untuk dia''

''mmm … mmm..'' kt Sasuke dg mulut tertutup sapu tgn yg berbau kloroform dan akhirnya dia pingsan dan di bawa oleh penjahat itu ked lm mobil dan membawanya pergi

''Sasuke-kun !'' kt Sakura dg teriak yg sangat keras dan menangis

Para penjahat itu pun pergi. Malam itu, Naruto yg sdg berjalan-jalan sendiriam melihat Sakura kesakitan

''S-Sakura-chan?!'' Naruto menghampiri Sakura

''Ittai ! perutku sakit sekali" smbil mengeluh kesakitan

"Sakura-chan, apa perlu kubawa kau ke rmh sakit?'' kt Naruto dg khawatir

''ti-tidak perlu. Tlong bawa aku ke kamar Naruto'' kt Sakura yg msh kesakitan

''Ha'i!'' Naruto pun menggendng Sakura dan membawanya kekamar dia.

Setelah berada di kamar, Naruto bertanya – Tanya ke Sakura apa yg terjadi

''Sakura-chan, apa yg terjadi?'' kt Naruto dg khawatir

''Sasuke-kun diculik'' kt Sakura dg wajah sedih

''Di culik? Tdk mungkin!'' kt Naruto dg kaget

''firasatku dia terjebak dlm ilusi, tetapi itu buka ilusi biasa. Aku kaget, engapa dia tdk bisa menghindar ilusi itu dg sharingannya'' kt Sakura khawatir

''mungkin ilusi itu tdk mempan pd Sasuke. Kita hrs menemukannya bsok'' kt Naruto dg tegas

''ha'i!''

**To be continued,**

**Is Sasuke gonna be alright ? will Naruto saves him ? find out on the next Story !**


End file.
